Kimi o Sagashiteta
Kimi o Sagashiteta (君を探してた, I was Looking for You) is the 4th track to Tezuka's album With. Lyrics Kanji= 眩しい笑顔がほら見えるだろう それぞれの声が呼んでいる 君の名前を 今しか出来ないことありすぎて なんだか‥楽しくなる 探しものが諦めた頃に 見つかることって多いよね まるでそれが気付かれるのを 待っていたように　出会ってしまうのさ きっと人と人も同じ 何気ない出逢いも 誰かが君を　探していたのさ 涙を拭いて胸を張ればいい 失敗したこと 新しい目標にしよう 今しか出来ないこと数えれば なんだか‥楽しくなる 負けず嫌いは悪いことじゃない 負けるのが好きな人はいない 何もしないで後悔するよりは 何かやってみて　後悔するほうがいい きっと人と人も同じ ぶつかってみなくちゃ ホントの気持ち　わからないのさ 眩しい笑顔がほら見えるだろう それぞれの声が呼んでいる 君の名前を 今しか出来ないことありすぎて なんだか‥楽しくなる きっと人と人も同じ 何気ない出逢いも 誰かが君を　探していたのさ 涙を拭いて胸を張ればいい 失敗したこと 新しい目標にしよう 今しか出来ないこと数えたら なんだか‥楽しくなる 退屈なんかしてる暇はない 今　君の声が呼んでいる 僕の名前を 今しか出来ないことありすぎて なんだか‥楽しくなる なんだか‥楽しくなる |-| Romaji= mabushii egao ga hora mieru darou sorezore no koe ga yondeiru kimi no namae wo ima shika dekinai koto arisugite nanda ka.. tanoshiku naru sagashimono ga akirameta koro ni mitsukaru kototte ooi yo ne marude sore ga kizukareru no wo matteita you ni deatte shimau no sa kitto hito to hito mo onaji nanigenai deai mo dareka ga kimi wo sagashiteita no sa namida wo fuite mune wo hareba ii shippai shita koto atarashii mokuhyou ni shiyou ima shika dekinai koto kazoereba nanda ka.. tanoshiku naru makezu kirai wa warui koto ja nai makeru no ga suki na hito wa inai nani mo shinai de koukai suru yori wa nani ga yatte mite koukai suru hou ga ii kitto hito to hito mo onaji butsukatte minakucha honto no kimochi wakaranai no sa mabushii egao ga hora mieru darou sorezore no koe ga yondeiru kimi no namae wo ima shika dekinai koto arisugite nanda ka.. tanoshiku naru kitto hito to hito mo onaji nanigenai deai mo dareka ga kimi wo sagashiteita no sa namida wo fuite mune wo hareba ii shippai shita koto atarashii mokuhyou ni shiyou ima shika dekinai koto kazoetara nanda ka.. tanoshiku naru taikutsu nan ka shiteru hima wa nai ima kimi no koe ga yondeiru boku no namae wo ima shika dekinai koto arisugite nanda ka.. tanoshiku naru nanda ka.. tanoshiku naru |-| English= look, can you see the radiant smiles? each with their own voices, calling out your name (baby baby) there are too many things that cannot be done anytime but now somehow...that makes me feel happy when you are looking for things it often show up just when you were about to give up as if had been waiting for you to become aware of it, and meet you surely it's the same between people even if the meeting was unintentional someone must have been looking for you you should wipe your tears and raise your chest let's make the failure a new target (baby baby) if I count the things that cannot be done anytime but now somehow... that makes me feel happy it's not a bad thing to hate to lose there's no such person who likes losing compared to regretting not having done something it's better to try and do it first and regret later surely it's the same between people without collisions with others we won't understand each other's true feelings look, can you see the radiant smiles? each with their own voices, calling out your name (baby baby) there are too many things that cannot be done anytime but now somehow...that makes me feel happy surely it's the same between people even if the meeting was unintentional someone must have been looking for you wipe your tears and raise your chest let's make the failure a new target (baby baby) if I count the things that cannot be done anytime but now somehow... it makes me feel happy (hey hey hey) I don't have the leisure to get bored right now, your voice is calling out my name (baby baby) there are too many things that cannot be done anytime but now somehow... (wow) that makes me feel happy somehow...that makes me feel happy Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics